CBF Series : Unexpected
by Takanari Akemi
Summary: "I just felt the urge to hold your hand, dont know why or how, i just did." She wasnt his type, not at all. And there were other prettier girls than her. Unexpectedly, the great Aomine Daiki fell stumbling down because of a B-cup girl with glasses.
1. Chapter 1 : Name?

**Unexpected : Chapter 1 : Pervert**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Miruka, my oc, and the story itself.<p>

Warnings : typos, possible spoilers in the future, possible OOC.

* * *

><p>The first day of school and Aomine couldn't care less about it. All he could think of was to skip classes and just lay there on the rooftop reading some magazines that were strictly forbidden in school but the blue head insisted that it was a work of art instead.<p>

His childhood friend Momoi Satsuki had tried all her best to pull him back to class, only to fail and to found herself running late alone to History class they were supposed to share thanks to the one and only Aomine Daiki.

The said blue head was resting lazily on the roof when a voice interrupted his daydreaming of a certain famous F-cup model.

"Those magazines are kind of illegal here you know."

He opened his eyes slightly, revealing a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the side to see a girl (his first observation was that she was at least a bare b-cup; therefore making him less interested in what she had to say) with two short silver pigtails swaying beside her shoulders, her deep black eyes framed by a pair of sky blue glasses that reminded him of a certain shadow.

"Hmmn?"

She pointed at the magazines beside him. "Those magazines. They're not allowed here."

Giving the girl an annoyed look, he grumbled, "I don't care."

"Well, then. I'm just being an extremely nice person telling you off because a certain student council president decided he will check around classes on the first day and confiscate anything wrong to be sure no one does it for the entire school year."

With that being said, she walked off to the edge of the roof, sitting down and read a book that looked newly bought.

At first he didn't actually care and was going to just go back to sleep until he realized something and shot up to panic.

"Crap. The latest edition is in my bag."

And he also realized that he left his bag in the classroom.

He dashed to the doors, ran off the deserted hallways and glanced at the clock. The tanned teen didn't know what time exactly they were supposed to have lunch, but he figured just a few more minutes until the bell rang since the arrows showed it was pointing upwards, showing it was around noon.

He was just hoping that the council president will check their bags after lunch.

But, little did he know, at that exact same time, the council president was throwing his precious newly bought Mai-chan magazine to a bag filled with things not allowed in school.

Momoi who watched the president did so silently thanked him.

'Serves him right, that Dai-chan!'

He found out when he saw the president walk out his classroom with his magazine on the top of the pile in the transparent plastic bag.

The council president saw the blue head and approached him.

"Aomine... Daiki, right?"

Before Aomine could answer, the teen in front of him cut him off.

"Those who own the things in the bag will have a warning detention. Since it is the first day, it will be cut in half to simply an hour but with a special lecture from the teacher."

With that, the guy left Aomine with his back straight and Aomine cursed behind him before following him to detention.

-x-

Not only did Aomine got lectured by bringing explicit reading materials to school, he was also lectured for skipping classes, therefore making his detention a tad longer than the others.

Momoi had texted him that she would go home alone instead of walking home with him like usual, well not that Aomine cared.

He was still pissed off by that student council president. He hadn't even had the chance to read the magazine as it was still newly bought and was still wrapped in clear plastic.

Unhappy that his weekly allowance was wasted, he went through a small bookshop on the way home and searched for the same thing to buy again.

He just had to get that magazine, that Ahomine.

He went through the sections before bumping to something-or someone.

"Oww."

The teen looked down to see a familiar figure. He was seeing her in a different perspective literally, and observed that she was shorter than she looked than when he saw her while laying down.

"You're that b-cup girl from just now."

She had now stood up with books on her hands and everyone but Aomine can see that nerve twitching on her head.

She reached out her hand pretty quickly and took a large amount of meat from the boy's arm in front of her before squeezing it with her strength. "Pervert."

Her fingers and nails curled harshly to his arm, enough to leave a bruise.

"Ouchh! Sheesh woman, for a b-cup you sure have strength."

Her patience was running low and she decided that she really should stay away from him or her hair would turn white-not that anyone would notice; her hair was practically white but she insisted silver.

Ignoring the teen in front of her, she turned away and placed her book on the cashier.

Aomine felt the need to know her more. She seemed somewhat interesting, not exactly attractive, but he just felt the urge to. So, without thinking, he blurted out his name.

"Aomine Daiki!"

The girl looked at him in confusion before he continued.

"My name. Aomine Daiki."

She answered him with a soft," I know." And it was his turn to look at her in confusion.

"It's written on your bag. Aomine Daiki."

She turned away before he could look at his bag - sure enough, his name was there - , feel stupid and silently curse himself. He approached her once more and asked her a question with a simple word.

"Yours?"

The cashier lady finished wrapping up her books in a neat paper bag and she took it appreciatively.

She took the last glance at Aomine and said, "I'm not giving my name to some pervert. It's not safe."

With that she stormed off the store and Aomine couldn't feel more stupid.

He didn't care about the magazine anymore. Without thinking, he chased after her and grabbed her wrist before pulling her backwards, facing him.

"Its rude not to tell people your name after they told you theirs. Pervert or not."

She kept her silence for a while then sighed. Pulling her wrists back to herself, she spoke softly, but sternly and stared into a pair of deep navy orbs. "Nakatani Miruka."

And after that, she left.

-x-

It was just another morning as usual. It was another boring start of a school year. This time Nakatani Miruka was scouted by the principal himself to join the Touou Academy to rise up its reputation.

She accepted, but of course, with certain agreements. That included the reason why she didn't need to worry about getting punished or scolded from skipping classes as she found them boring and useless.

If she knew more than what a teacher could offer, why would she be joining classes?

She was the natural genius after all. She read books with at least a hundred pages each in a day.

Whether they were novels or subject books, she would remember every single little thing in the book. It wasn't that she memorized everything, but all information she gathered would stay in her head for a very, very long time.

She could just skip school, but attendance was necessary every day.  
>As part of the deal was that she would never get in trouble for skipping classes as long as her grades would be on top and she would continue to bring victory for academic competitions for the school, Miruka searched for a comfortable place on the rooftop and read a book she bought just yesterday quietly.<p>

That was until a certain tanned blue head decided to sleep in front of her, well like ten meters in front of her, but still. She ignored him at first but then noticed the magazines laid beside him and had a dilemma for herself whether to warn him about the bag check that will be done later on that day or not.

After having quite a dilemma, she decided to just simply warn him and leave just right after that. Then all her dilemma would be gone.

Sighing, the girl placed her book gently on the ground and took small steps towards the tanned teen.

"Those magazines are kind of illegal here you know."

-x-

* * *

><p>Author : Hi! I'm trying out a new story, this time, Aomine x OC. Bear with me. I know its a bit weird and stuff, but yeah. Stay with me.<p>

Leave reviews, comments, critics, anything is okay!

Thanks for reading!

See my other fanfiction :

Perfect : Akashi x OC


	2. Chapter 2 : New Momoi?

**Unexpected : Chapter 2 : New Momoi?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own the original characters and the story itself.<p>

Warnings : typos, possible spoilers in the future, possible OOC.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's you again."<p>

Aomine had just managed to skip practice again and went over to the roof to sleep as usual.

But there, a few meters from his usual spot, sat the girl he met yesterday, fixed on her spot, a bag of chips opened and placed beside her. She didn't notice or hear Aomine's call, but was entranced by her book, deeply engrossed with the story - even Aomine could see the glint of excitement in her eyes.

Usually, Aomine would be pissed if he called someone but they didn't answer him back. Today, though, he had just been scolded by Momoi again and was really craving for at least a good fifteen-minute sleep.

So he laid there: his usual spot, with his back facing the girl, as if he didn't see her there before and drifted off to sleep.

Nakatani had just finished her novel when she saw the figure sleeping in front of her.

It had been quite a while since she last read something that piqued her interest as much as this one's - Emma, a work of Jane Austen. She wondered why she hadn't seen or bought the book before and was glad that she chose to buy that one yesterday.

She looked at her watch that showed her the numbers one thirty in its digital font.

Another half an hour left and she had to go to that extracurricular academic club. What was it..?

'I think it's the Math club today.'

Nakatani pulled her back from the wall and folded the ends of her half-eaten potato chips package and placing the food in her bag. She stretched her arms, realizing that she had been sitting in that very same position since morning and that her skirt was all folded and crumpled.

Standing up, she picked up her bag and straightened her clothes with her hands, tapping them here and there before walking towards the ladder then climbed down, careful of her skirt though no one seemed to be there.

When she reached the door, it was opened before she could open it herself, revealing a certain pinkette, ready to call someone she assumed was Aomine - since he was the only one there besides her.

She nodded at her out of respect, she was her senpai after all, before walking past her and out the door.

Momoi - shocked at first - regained her composure and nodded back with a smile.

Halfway through the stairs, Nakatani heard a faint scolding of, "Dai-chan! Come practice or you'll lose from Tetsu-kun again!"

-x-

Ever since the winter cup last year, Aomine had been attending practices more often, though he was somehow annoyed he had to train under Wakamatsu's captainship.

Making his twentieth or thirtieth shot of day, despite of the practice just getting started, he watched as the ball went in - again.

"I'm taking a break," he announced, just walking off the court to sit and drink on the bench.

"Oi, Aomine! Don't laze up when the rest are working hard!"

"Yeah, sure," he answered sarcastically before he continued to drink from his newly opened bottle.

Momoi watched this scene with a small smile on her face. 'At least he started smiling again when he played.'

Aomine went back to the court right after he finished half of his drink, wanting to play more. By the time of the next Inter-High, he'll be sure to kick Seirin's butt this time around.

He finished his drills faster than anyone else, managed to also do extras than anyone did, just like back during the Teiko days.

With a blow of a whistle from his coach, Aomine gathered with the rest of the first strings and listened while his coach was giving out orders.

"Split into two teams, the three second years, uh, Tokiya, Ukitabe, Kyouriki, and.." his eyes searched around the room to find the perfect person to fill the empty spot in the freshmen team. "Sakurai."

"Y-yes, coach!?" the timid boy didn't expect the coach to call up to him.

"The four of you will be teaming up with Wakamatsu."

"Yes!"

"As for the opposing team, we'll have Aomine and the four new freshmen."

"Yes, sir!"

The whole team scrambled around the court and gathered with their teams, Aomine included.

"Oi, freshman."

His deep voice surprised the nearest teammate of his, making him stutter, "Y-yes?

"Let's win."

Glad that he wasn't dead or almost dead, he grinned, "Yes!"

A certain girl giggled. 'Dai-chan really changed.'

"Momoi-san!"

Snapping her thoughts out, she looked towards the caller and ran towards him.

"Yes, coach?"

"This is Kuretei Emi, freshmen year, new manager. I was hoping you could show her some things," the coach pointed at a girl whom was bowing her head towards her senior. Momoi smiled and bowed as well.

"Of course! I'm Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you!"

The girl smiled back at her, putting a tuft of brown hair behind her ear, "Please take care of me."

Momoi turned back to the court, leaving the coach behind and gesturing the new girl to come with her. "Follow me."

Back towards her original spot by the court, she started explaining. "Do you have experience on being a manager? Which school did you come from?"

"Umm, Shoei, actually. I was their manager then when senpai's team was against our team back in middle school," the girl explained much to Momoi's surprise.

'She called me senpai!~' as easy as Momoi could get flattered, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! With Kiyoshi-kun from Seirin, right?"

The girl smiled again, "Yes."

"That strategy you put up against Dai-chan was awesome! Did you do that?"

Flushed in light pink, the freshman answered, "Yes, that was me, though, it doesn't do much. We lost either way."

"Eehh? But it was brilliant! I kept on thinking how I could miss that from you the whole week after!"

"Well, then, I should thank you, Momoi-senpai. Actually, that was inspired by your match with a school before."

"Really?" Momoi thought for a while, the perked back up, "Oh, you mean with Meiko middle school?"

The other teen replied, "Yes, Meiko."

"Ah! I've forgotten about that! How could I?!"

Before the other girl could answer, their coach reprimanded the pinkette, trying to make her back to what she was supposed to do. "Momoi-san!"

The warning did a great job in putting her mind back to place.

"Oh, right! Sorry, coach!" Then Momoi turned back to the other girl. "Sorry, I'm easily distracted by those talks, you know?"

Again, the girl gave Momoi another reassuring smile.

"So! Now that you already know what a manager should do, you should take on Dai-chan's team!" Momoi suggested happily.

"By Dai-chan, you mean Aomine Daiki-senpai," the girl replied. "Right?"

"Yup, that's him!" Momoi answered cheerfully. "I'll be on the opposing team. It's been quite a while since I put out strategies against my childhood friend!"

Kuretei nodded, "I'll do just that. Thank you, senpai."

Momoi smiled, "Anytime. Good luck!"

"You too."

Kuretei walked away with a smile. Momoi had been her role model ever since middle school, and now she really wanted to have a game against her, and what better odds then this? She had the chance to be in a team with Aomine Daiki, even!

But, for Kuretei, it wasn't enough. Being on a team with Aomine Daiki made the situation a lot easier, while she had wanted to fight out her senpai on equal grounds.

'Maybe next time we will, Momoi-senpai.'

-x-

The game ended with a bare five-point difference, with Aomine's team who won. Well, it wasn't that much of a serious game, so all cards shouldn't be shown just yet.

But, Momoi could see the old Aomine back, smiling and fist bumping a freshman year on his team, though with some complaints like; "If you were faster, we would've taken the lead by a lot more points."

This year, they had recruited more freshmen into the first string. It wasn't that they were desperate to fill in the empty slots the graduated third years left - well, they do need some, but they still had the second years - but, the first years were surprisingly finely tuned.

Stamina wasn't bad, speed wasn't bad and their strength wasn't bad either. So they had that much chance in getting back their place this Inter-High.

And, Momoi saw, a chance to create another legendary manager. A potential information seeker. Really, they were lucky.

Surely, there had been managers before her, but to have someone like her on the team... and she hadn't shown everything - actually, anything, just yet.

Momoi grinned, already planning things in her head.

-x-

* * *

><p>Author :<p>

Hi! Somehow, I felt like writing, lately, so I did. I'm on the way on finishing new chapters and stories, yay!

Look out for my new Bleach fanfiction, Crystallized Ice.

Crystallized Ice - Hitsugaya/OC

She's the person he met ten years ago, who's real identity only he and Momo knows. But, her powers, no one but herself and the ex-captain commander of the Gotei thirteen knows. No one had ever seen it or suspected her to have such powers.

Leave me your thoughts!

xoxo


End file.
